


애플파이와 아메리카노

by brightmelancholy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightmelancholy/pseuds/brightmelancholy





	

당신은 아침마다 내게 애플파이를 권한다. 다른 요리는 죄다 서툴기만 한 당신이 유일하게 잘 만드는 것은 애플파이다. 노릇하게 구워진 격자무늬의 뚜껑과 밑에서 솔솔 올라오는 졸인 사과의 향기. 나는 기실 애플파이를 좋아하지 않는다. 나는 굳이 따지자면, 당고 쪽을 좋아했다. 바삭한 타르트지의 질감보다는 쫀득한 떡의 식감이 좋았고, 설탕의 단 맛은 내게 너무 과했다. 그래서 나는 아침마다 씁쓸한 아메리카노를 내렸다. 당신은 내 행동을 탓하지 않는다. 당신도 단 것을 썩 즐기지 않는 입맛 탓이다. 그럼에도 당신은 고집스레 애플파이를 만들었고, 그걸 내가 무척 좋아하기라도 하는 양 입에 넣어 주기까지 했다. 당신은 때때로 내 머리카락을 쓰다듬는다. 제멋대로 뻗친 머리카락을 몇 번이고, 몇 번이고 손으로 빗어 내린다. 그러면 찰랑찰랑한 머리가 될 것처럼. 염색해보는 건 어때. 무슨 색으로요? 물어보진 않았지만 알 것 같다. 아마도 샛노란 색. 시도하지 않았던 건 아니다. 다만 내 곱슬머리는 미용실에서도 난색을 표할 정도로 카게야마 같은 찰랑찰랑한 머리가 될 수 없었고, 그런 머리에서 굳이 염색을 하는 건 의미가 없었기 때문에 나는 늘 주황색의 곱슬머리였다. 대신에 나는 게임을 시작했다. 몸을 움직이는 걸 훨씬 좋아했었지만, 당신을 만난 뒤로 나는 게임기를 잡고 살았다. 게임에 서툴렀던 나는 처음엔 한 게임을 깨는 데까지 아주 오랜 시간이 걸렸지만, 갈수록 조금씩 익숙해졌다. 이제는 새 게임 칩을 받으면, 하루나 이틀 정도면 깰 수 있었다. 당신은 그런 나를 보며 기뻐했다. 신작게임 나왔는데, 사줄까. 내게 선물을 주는 것처럼 말하지만, 그 말을 하는 당신이 더 기뻐보여서 나는 고개를 끄덕였다. 이 모든 건 푸딩머리의 소년, 코즈메 켄마와 닮아 있었다. 쿠로오 테츠로의 소꿉친구이자, 히나타 쇼요가 고등학교 시절 만났던 도쿄의 친구. 그는 애플파이를 좋아했으며, 찰랑거리는 남자치고 긴 생머리를 노란 색으로 물들였다. 습관적으로 게임을 했으며, 외출은 매우 귀찮아했다. 당신은 내게 코즈메 켄마가 될 것을 부탁하고 있었다. 그 말만 하지 않았다 뿐이지, 내게 들이밀어지는 모든 것들이 그랬다. 여기까지 말하면 당신이 나쁜 사람 같지만 그렇지는 않다. 나는 켄마를 기억하고 싶었고, 당신은 켄마를 찾고 싶었을 뿐이니까. 우리는 그저 켄마를 그리워하는 사람들이었을 따름이다.

  
+++

  
켄마를 좋아했다. 우연히 길을 잃고서 만났던 동갑내기 같던 나보다 1살 많은 소년을. 언제부터였을까. 내 이야기에 느릿하지만, 하나하나 대답해주던 목소리를 들었을 때, 아니면 네트 너머로 시리도록 내려앉은 노란 눈동자를 마주했을 때. 노을 너머로 작게 웃으며 손을 흔들어줬을 때. 그리고 켄마도 아마도 나를. 번호를 교환한 뒤로 우리는 자주 연락했다. 켄마가 그렇게 메일에 빠르게, 그리고 꼬박꼬박 답장하는 것은 드문 일이라고, 그건 나중에 당신에게 전해 들었다. 그 말을 해주는 당신의 눈을 마주한 순간, 나는 방금 들었던 말을 기뻐하지 못했다. 나는 누군가를 좋아하는 일에 눈치가 느린 사람이지만, 그를 향한 당신의 마음은 한 번에 알아차릴 수밖에 없었다. 나와 너무도 똑같은 눈이라 모를 수가 없었다. 켄마가 소중하면서도, 잡히지 않는 켄마의 마음에 마음 한 편에 불안함을 안고 있는. 당신도 그랬던 것 같다. 우리는 너무도 닮은꼴이라, 더 이상 가까워질 수도 없지만, 서로를 미워할 수도 없었다. 그래서 당신과 나도 번호를 교환했고, 서로의 불안함에 잡아먹힐까 두려운 밤에는 시답잖은 이야기를 주고받으며 제법 긴 통화를 했다. 우리 중 누구도 켄마의 이야기를 꺼내지 않았고, 그걸 아무도 지적하지 않았다. 그저 작은 대화들도, 마음속의 큰 구멍을 위로해주며 긴 새벽을 함께 견뎌주는 것이, 우리가 나눈 일종의 전우애였다.

  
+++

  
그러던 우리 사이의 균형이 처음이자 마지막으로 깨진 날이었다. 그건 내가 도쿄로 올라와서 자취를 시작한 지 몇 달 안 되었을 때의 일이다. 나는 켄마와 섹스를 했다. 미야기와 도쿄 사이를 오갈 때에도 우리는 가끔 입을 맞추기도 하고, 혀를 섞기도 했다. 도쿄에 올라왔던 날, 짐정리를 도와주고 나서 켄마는 내 바지를 잡아 내렸다. 즐거운 거, 하자. 상가에서 대충 샀던 로션에선 새콤한 오렌지 향이 올라왔다. 쇼요 냄새네. 로션이 발라진 두 개의 성기가 질척하게 비벼진다. 켄마, 켄, ㅁ, 흣! 켄마보다 빠르게 액을 토해내자, 켄마가 재밌다는 듯 웃었다. 뭐야, 쇼요. 아직 시작도 안 했는데. 그치만 켄마가 내 꺼 쥐고 있으니까, 좋았어. 그래? 그럼 넣는 건 어때? 어디로? 어디겠어. 아직 로션이 미끈하게 남아 있는 손가락이 요철이 가득한 구멍 주변을 덧그렸다. 쇼요는 여기 분홍색이야. 구멍 주변을 천천히 덧그리던 손가락 중 하나가 안으로 밀려들어왔다. 고작 손가락 하나가 들어갔는데도 밑이 꽉 찬 것처럼 거북한 기분이 들었다. 켄마, 이상해. 응. 아직 전립선을 안 눌러서 그래. 전립선? 응. 쇼요 안쪽에 있을 거야. 켄마는 잘 아네. 응, 처음부터 먹을 생각이었거든. 뭘? 아기 까마귀를. 손가락이 하나 더 들어왔다. 그리고 장 내벽을 탐색하는 것처럼 곳곳을 눌러댔다. 그리고, 켄마가 어느 곳을 눌렀을 때 눈앞에 번개가 튀었고, 켄마는 그곳만을 집중적으로 눌러 대서 그것만으로도 나는 한 번 더 쌌다. 머리가 어질해져서, 이대로 누워서 자고 싶다고 생각할 때, 켄마의 성기가 구멍 입구를 비집고 들어왔다. 손가락보다 더 굵은 성기의 촉감에 다시금 속이 꽉 찬 기분이 들었지만, 몇 번 추삽질을 하던 켄마가 아까 그 곳을 쿡쿡 찔러내자, 묵직한 불쾌감은 삽시간에 극도의 쾌락으로 변했다. 콘돔을 끼우지 않아, 귀두가 내벽을 긁어내려가는 느낌이 선연했다. 더, 더 세게… 안에서 질척한 액이 내려오는 게 느껴졌다. 로션이야? 아니. 쇼요 보지에서 액 나오는 거야. 보지? 응 보지지. 자지를 먹는 건 보지잖아. 그럼, 쇼요 보지에 켄마 우유 주세요. 그 말에 켄마는 답지 않게 소리 내어 웃으면서, 내 엉덩이를 때렸다. 잔뜩 줄 테니까, 흘리지 마, 쇼요. 그 때부터 켄마의 성기가 자비 없이 내가 느끼는 곳에 내리꽂혔고, 켄마는 약속대로 내 안에 잔뜩 싸주었다. 그런데 내가 제대로 머금지 못해서, 그 날은 몇 번이나 켄마에게 엉덩이를 맞았다. 그리고 켄마는 다음날 학교에 가야하기 때문에 내 집에서 자지 않고 자신의 집으로 돌아갔다. [집이야.] 켄마의 문자를 받고 나서, 나도 가물거리던 눈을 감았다.

당신은 그 날, 켄마에게 빌렸던 게임 칩을 돌려주러 왔었다고 했다. 그리고 평소보다 피곤한 안색으로 잠들어 있는 켄마의 목에서 붉은 자국을 발견했다. 그래서 자는 켄마를 흔들어 깨워서 그 자국이 무엇인지 물었다. 켄마는 드물게 행복한 미소를 지으며 대답했다. 쇼요랑 섹스했어. 당신은 그 말이 사형선고처럼 들렸다. 그래서 켄마의 팔을 잡고, 억지로 옷을 벗겨내고, 그 자리에 제 입술을 묻었다. 색이 옅은 유두를 잘근잘근 깨물고, 남은 손으로 바지를 내리려는데, 켄마의 서릿발 같은 목소리가 들렸다. 당장 내 몸에서 손 떼, 쿠로오 테츠로. 켄마를 알아온 이래, 그렇게 불려본 적이 처음이었다. 그래서 불에 덴 듯 손을 뗀 당신에게 켄마의 차가운 눈초리가 쏟아졌다. 당신은 그 눈빛이 너무도 아파서, 간절하게 고백한다. 사랑해, 사랑해왔어 켄마. 어째서 그 아이야? 왜 내가 아니야? 절망에 찬 당신은 켄마에게 무릎을 꿇고, 발등에 머리를 댄 채 속삭인다. 왜, 왜. 그 간절한 애원에 진노했던 노란 눈에 다시금 온기가 찾아든다. 쿠로를 싫어하지 않아. 성에 차지 않는 말보다, 돌아온 호칭이 반가워 당신의 눈이 시큰해진다. 날, 날 버리지마, 켄마. 버리지 않아, 쿠로. 그 말이 당신에게는 구원이자, 버팀목이었다. 당신의 입술이 켄마의 발가락 끝에 닿았다. 그 작은 체온에 켄마는 어쩐지, 또 다른 흥분이 제 머릿속을 채워가는 걸 느꼈다. 날아다니는 작은 까마귀를 채어 물었을 때와는 다른, 크고 검은 맹수를 제 발 아래로 거느렸을 때의 쾌감. 제각기 다른 검은 색을 손아귀에 넣은 자의 밤은 길고도 길었다. 하지만, 지배자는 예민한 기질의 소년이었다. 생각지도 못하게 올라앉은 왕좌 위에서 켄마는 괴로워했다. 쇼요, 널 사랑해. 쿠로도 소중해. 나는 누구도 잡을 수 없어. 하지만 두 사람 중 누군가가 나를 놓는 것도 싫어. 어떡하지, 어떡하지, 쇼요… 그렇게 말하며 켄마는 내 품에서 오래 울었다. 그때 그냥 셋이 함께하자고 했다면 켄마는 남아 있었을까. 그것도 알 수 없는 일이다. 그 아슬하고도 지루한 균형이 그를 갉아먹었을지도. 나는 사랑하는 사람을 오롯이 홀로 갖고 싶었다. 네 물기에 젖은 속눈썹도, 내 팔을 감싸 쥔 네 손도. 그래서 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 괜찮다고도, 나를 선택해달라고도 말하지 못했다. 네게 미움 받고 싶지 않았지만, 혹시나 다른 사람과 함께하는 널 떠올리기만 해도 심장을 쥐어짜는 듯 괴로워져서, 나는 네가 나를 떠나도 좋다는, 아주 작은 표시라도 하고 싶지 않았어. 그날 켄마는 그렇게 한참을 있다가 돌아갔다. [돌아왔어. 하지만 어디로 가야할까.] 그게 내가 켄마에게서 받은 마지막 연락이었다.

다음날, 켄마는 제 집에 없었다. 그저 답지 않게 이르게 외출한 줄 알았던 당신은, 켄마가 그 다음날 아침까지 돌아오지 않고, 휴대폰 번호도 없앤 걸 알게 되자 하얗게 질린 얼굴로 나를 찾아왔다. 나는 켄마의 눈물을 당신에게 전하지 못했다. 죄책감으로 하루하루 시들어가는 건 나 하나로 족했다. 켄마의 눈물을 머금은 옷을 세탁기에 돌리고, 곧 돌아올 거에요, 우리가 기다리니까. 그렇게 대답했다. 하지만 당신도 알고 있었겠지. 그 뒤로 당신은 내게 찾아올 때마다 애플파이를 손에 들고 있었고, 나는 습관적으로 게임기를 찾았다. 당신은 켄마를 찾으려 흥신소에 다녀왔다는 모양이지만, 쉽지 않았다. 푸딩머리는 염색하면 그만이고, 고양이를 닮은 사람들은 너무도 많았기에. 켄마는 당신도, 나도 선택하지 못한 채 어디론가 사라졌고, 우리는 그가 버린 것이 우리기를 바랐다. 세상이 아니라. 그리고 그가 떠난 지 사십구일 째 되던 날, 우리는 입을 맞췄다. 켄마처럼 버석하지만, 켄마보다 뜨거운 입술이 닿아온 순간 머리가 하얗게 비었다. 우리는 서로 잡아먹을 듯 키스하며 침실로 들어갔다. 들어가는 길에 몇 번이고 부딪히고, 물건들을 떨어트렸지만 신경 쓰지 않았다. 침대에 쓰러졌을 때는 둘 다 나신이었다. 그것이 당신의 처음이었던 걸 안다. 당신은 그것을 켄마를 위해 기다려왔다. 십년 넘게 곁에 있으며, 언젠가 두 사람 모두에게 애틋하고, 소중한 처음을 만들기 위해서 다른 친구들이 하나둘씩 새로운 경험을 할 때에도, 당신은 굳이 마다했다고 했다. 생긴 것과 달리 낭만적인 면이 있었다. 한껏 발기해서 흉폭하게 핏줄이 불거진 성기에 로션을 치덕치덕 발랐다. 젤이 없었으니 콘돔도 없었다. 척척하게 젖은 로션의 촉감이 그대로 구멍에 닿아왔다. 이곳에 들어와요. 그 아이의 처음이 있는 곳에. 여기에 당신의 처음도 두고 가요. 무작정 힘으로 밀고 들어오는 성기가 버거워 발버둥을 쳤다. 그러거나 말거나, 당신은 감격한 듯 목을 그르릉거렸다. 저보다 먼저 다녀간 이의 흔적을 찾으려는 양, 성기로 내 안을 휘저어 댔다. 내 쾌락점 같은 건 애초에 당신의 머릿속에 없었다. 당신에게 이 행위는 아주 오랜만에 사랑하는 이의 흔적과 조우하는 것과 같았다. 나는 그 서툰 움직임에서 켄마를 떠올렸다. 같이 합을 맞춰오던 파트너여서 그랬을까, 기묘하게도 둘의 움직임은 닮은 부분이 있었다. 마치, 켄마가 뒤에서 그를 조종하면서 내 안에 박아 넣는 기분이라, 나도 모르게, 켄마, 하고 중얼거렸다. 그 말에 당신의 성기가 내 안 어딘가에 깊게 처박혔고, 뜨끈한 정액이 싸질러지는 감각이 속을 부대끼게 했다. 당신은 그 자세 그대로 나를 껴안고 소리 내어 울었다. 그 소리는 숫제 인간의 소리가 아니라 짐승의 울음을 닮아 있었다. 나는 켄마의 눈물과 함께, 당신의 눈물도 내 가슴에 담았다. 눈물이 너무 많아서, 나는 울지 못했다. 흘러내리지 못한 내 눈물과, 제멋대로 내게 남기고 갔던 켄마의 눈물에 그 날의 당신의 눈물이 더해져 나는 끝을 모르는 바다 속 어딘가로 잠겨가고 있다. 언제쯤 땅에 발을 디딜 수 있을까. 점점 멀어져가는 수면 위를 바라보아도, 알 수가 없어서 나는 포기하고 숨을 내쉬고, 그 안에 나를 묻었다. 그가 돌아오는 날, 제 눈물을 거둬내고, 나를 이 바다에서 꺼내줄 것이다.

그 뒤로 당신이 내 집에 짐을 챙겨왔고, 그렇게 우리는 동거를 시작했다. 그리고 당신이 울고 싶어지는 날에는 섹스를 했다. 별 말이나 애무 없이 짐승처럼 몇 시간을 서로의 몸을 핥고, 빨고, 당신의 추삽질을 받아냈다. 그렇게 뒹군 다음날의 아침에도 당신은 내게 애플파이를 건네고, 나도 커피봉지를 뜯는다. 파이를 다 먹으면, 나는 이제 익숙해진 게임기를 잡고, 당신은 그런 내 뒤에 앉아서 연신 내 곱슬머리를 빗어댈 것이다. 우리는 사라진 그를 닮아버린 사람들. 그리움에 스스로를 끼워 맞춘 사람들. 켄마도 어딘가에서, 우리를 향한 그리움에 간장계란밥을 먹거나, 소금을 뿌린 꽁치구이를 주문할까. 그럴지도 모르지만, 역시 상상은 잘 가지 않는다. 켄마는 비린내를 좋아하지 않았으니까. 우리는 곧잘 상상하곤 했다. 유럽의 어느 테라스에서 애플파이를 주문할 소년을. 푸딩머리의 소년은 늘 애플파이를 주문했지만, 배경은 때때로 교토의 어느 골목이기도 했고, 아무것도 없는 흰 공간이기도 했다. 그런 상상을 할 때마다 우리는 애플파이를 나눠 먹었다. 혀끝에 맴도는 싸구려 시럽의 맛을 쓴 커피로 닦아내가며, 서로의 입에 파이 조각을 넣어 주었다. 우리의 배경은 보통은 우리가 함께 사는 집의 거실이었고, 가끔은 집 근처의 작은 카페이기도 했다. 그 곳엔 늘 우리 뿐이었지만, 늘 그가 함께하고 있었다. 나는 우리가 그가 돌아올 자리를 비워둔 건지, 아니면 그가 우리가 그 자리를 없애지 못하도록 했는지 궁금해지곤 한다. 사실 중요한 이야기는 아니다. 어느 쪽이든, 우리는 그의 자리를 남겨두게 될 테니까. 그건 돌아올 사람을 기다리는 빈자리일지도 모르고, 영혼을 머무르게 하는 묏자리인지도 모른다. 어느 쪽이든 좋다. 우리는 함께 있다. 켄마는 곧 돌아올 거에요. 어떻게든. 우리가 기다리고 있으니까. 내 말에 당신은 고개를 끄덕이며 웃는다. 당신의 눈 대신, 내 가슴 안에서 바다가 일렁인다.

오늘도 당신은 애플파이를 권하고,  
나는 씁쓸한 커피를 내린다. 


End file.
